Come Back
by Silent Bloody Tears
Summary: Inuyasha runs off leaving kagome alone in the cold rain. Something happens to Kagome. 3 Years later Inuyasha comes back. Wheres Kagome? Why is she like that? Read and Tell me what you think PLese!
1. Default Chapter

Edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.......so what?

Come Back

When You Love Someone So Deeply You Would Forgive

Them No Matter What....Right?

Betray

"I love you....so much....I didn't mean to hurt you so much...I was.....I was just afraid...afraid you might not feel the same..." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and squeezing it tightly. Kagome stared up at the stars.  
"......I love you too.....it really doesn't matter anymore....now.....cause you'r with me I don't really care..." She said, turning toward him. Kagome got up slowly and straddled Inuyasha.

He reached up and grabbed the sides of her face gently bringing her face closer to his. It was a tender but lustfilled kiss. Her first kiss, The most wonderful thing she had ever felt rumbled through her body, heat growing somewhere in her body. She was his. He was her's.  
  
He turned them over so that he was on top. His hands roaming over her body. One stoping on her breast, massaging it through the thin school blouse. The other hand rubbing her thigh go higher, until he finally reached her panties.  
  
He called out a name and, It wasn't the right name.  
  
" Inu..inuyasha..." Kagome moaned, reaching her climax.  
  
"....kikyou..." Inuyasha moaned very loudly almost drowned out but kagome's moans of pleasure. Almost.  
  
Everything stopped. Time stopped ticking. The world froze. At least for Kagome it did.  
  
".....wha...what?...Inu..In..Inuyasha....but....me....her..not" Kagome stuttered. Her eyes filling with pain and utter confusion.  
  
He just got up and off of her never looking at her. He got dressed not once looking at her face. Her spirit broke.

Her heart shattered to invisible pieces unable to be mended.  
  
".........kikyou........" He whispered. It seemed as if he was searching for something. He was looked around. And then, he was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha....inuyasha....but you said you love me...me you lied?" Kagome whispered. Dark clouds covered the moon, thunder rumbled in the distance and rain started to pour down.

Kagome did nothing but curl up into a ball and stared off with hollow eyes, unknowing to the tears slowly make treck down her face.  
  
2 days later  
  
"KAGOME..INUYASHA....where are you?" Miroku called out. Looking around searching for there missing friends.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COME BACKKKKKK" Little Shippo called out crying, he had missed his mommy. He jumped on Sango's shoulder, "Do you think that something really really bad happened to them?" He asked with big tearfilled eyes. "No, No, There fine Inuyasha wouldn't let anything bad happen to Kagome!" Shippo hopped off her and ahead.  
  
"Where can they be?" Sango walked toward Miroku who was currently looking under a bush, And asked worried and stressed, It had been hard trying to get Shippo, As well as herself, to believe that his mommy was fine.  
  
There was a rustling sound. Sango and Miroku, alert and ready, turned toward the sound, a bush. It rustled a little more then stopped. Miroku walked toward it. A clawed hand appeared. "AHH!" Miroku screamed, and hid behind Sango. "Aww Is poor little Miroku scared of a little hand?" Sango Teased with venomis sarcasim. "No I was just...Shut up! I wasn't scared!" The bush rustled more.  
  
The hand clenched and an arm came out of the bush, and another clawed hand and arm then a head it was facing down it's hair covering it's face. It had black ears just like Inuyasha's that where cut up and bleeding. It was injuired and badly. There where cuts all over it's arms and blood starting to pool out from under the bush. Then it collapsed.  
  
"It's hurt badly, should we help it?"Sango asked shaking.  
  
"I don't know, stay on guard, It could be a trap.."  
  
The creature moaned, "in.....sh...lp.....e....it.....urts....o...ch.." Trying to lift itself but failing miserably. Sango's eyes grew in shock. "OH MY GOD KAGOME"....  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok Here's the deal. My story got messe up big time. So I redid it. And I'm hoping it won't do it again.

Ok If I get 3-5 Reviews I'll update!

V.V oh my what a pretty button............maybe you should click it to see what pretty things might happen!!!! 


	2. Stranger

Hey Hello! Thank you- Lurrain, Kagome M.K, Ariane Douleur, VanaelAndVanwaelMordae, and Shinobi-chan For the reviews! I apprecate them! Now The story!

Come Back

Cracking voice, broken spirit, shattered heart, and yet all is forgiven...

Stranger

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The creature moaned, "in.....sh...lp.....e....it.....urts....o...ch.." Trying to lift itself but failing miserably. Sango's eyes grew in shock. "OH MY GOD KAGOME"....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

..3 years later..

'Somethings coming...'A demon rushed out of the hot springs it was in, Then it ran.

'I can't kill them all, not by myself.' Inuyasha turned his head to try to count all the demons surrounding him, he knew there where many more then he could see, they were flooding his nose with the stench of onions and the raunchy scent evil low-life demons had.

One of the demons took a few steps forward. "You will not win this fight, there are many more of us then you can handle" The demon taunted.

A demon attacked him from behind, they were fast, faster then he thought. Now he knew he defenitly didn't have a chance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Blood.'

':Yes blood, Just imagine how tasty it will be:'

'No'

':You know you want to, such a beautiful smell! Oh yes it will be delicous!:'

'No'

':Yes, That wonderful smelling blood:'

'Yes...wonderful...blood...'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Demon ran faster with blood-lust eyes. Ready to kill anything and everything.

There where to many. He gave up on the thought of someone helping him. He had gotten alot of them but they just keep coming.

One of the demons hit him and made him fly and hit a tree. He struggled to get back up, not noticing the demons falling.

When he finally got upright on his feet is when he noticed the demons being slashed and dying. There was something else here, hopefully not kill him.

He couldn't spot the source of the demons death it was to fast, he could get images of pitch black hair, or clawed hands covered in the demons blood, but not a full view of anything else. He couldn't even smell it, when he tried all he got was the gross scent of the rotting demons.

'Blood....blood....bl....What?...No...He...But...Inuyasha..'

All the demons where dead, killed, and the killer no where in Inuyasha's sight. He had heard something in the bushes behind him, he whipped his body round so fast, it made him dizzy and he fell on his bottom.

"Wha...?, Come out you whimp! come out and fight me like a real demon!" Inuyasha yelled with pride but inside he was shaking.

Something jumped out the tree, Inuyasha looked at the bush seeing the now-dead demon's body on the bush.

He looked back at it, Hidden in the shadows of the forrest. It's eyes glowing, a Bright beautiful green. It slowly walked out of the shadows, then appeared right in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha slashed his hand out trying to hit it and yelled "Ahh..!...Who are you!...?" After hearing nothing he looked at the thing, It was a Demon, a female one. He couldn't see her face it was covered by long black hair, but did see the blood dripping to the ground. He relized he had hit this demon's face.

She backed up slowly. He got an almost-good look at her, she had little black ears just like his on her head, claws, long pitch black hair.

He started to stand up very slowly. She stood straight, looking down, not getting eye contact, he excamined her face. She was familar, very beautiful. Beautiful pale color, rosy red lips, and her eyes the most beautiful green Inuyasha has ever seen, she looked dangerous and deadly with the four cuts slashed down her cheek, although Inuyasha knew she was dangerous.

You could tell she had a really great body, with the form-fitting clothes. A black tight top, that gave a great clevage veiw and ended right under her breast, it had sleaves that started tight at the shoulders and got loose towards the end, the sleaves also ended down to her knees, she was wearing a black skirt that, looked like Kagomes school skirt. You could see many scars all over her body.

The weapons she carried where, Three swords, A regular sword and a short sword on one side, and another short sword on the other, Daggers in tied to her legs under the skirt line, bow and arrows on her back.

She moved, and he got alert and upright.

She bowed, And for the first time in 3 years she spoke.

"I welcome you back, Inuyasha." Then she was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Miroku! Shippo! Dinner! Come on!" Sango called out to her husband and adopted child through the doorway. Since Kagome was never around she had taken care of Shippo. She had tried to help Kagome, she didn't know what had happen to Kagome or Inuyasha. He just seemed to disappear of the face of the earth along with Kagome's soul.

Kagome was never the same since they found her, when they found her and took care of her when she couldn't get up and walk, She would just stare off with a glazed look.

Sango noticed Kagome's appearance change, her eyes getting a more brighter green, her hair getting blacker, and her nails growing into claws.

Kagome was in pain the night her change was coming to it's end and she would be whatever it was she was becoming. Miroku was ready to kill her, though it would kill a part of him inside, if anything went wrong. They couldn't do anything to make her pain go away, her screams where so horrible and pained. She never said anything since.

After the change Kagome ran away she came back sometimes, to check up on Shippo and everyone, and to attend Miroku and her wedding, and the burial of Keade, she would never say anything, everyone tried to get her to talk, she never did.

"Sango, Sango!...Hey Sweety are you ok?" Miroku asked with deep concern in his eyes.

"Huh...? Oh yes, yes I'm fine...Just peachy!...Now get inside dinner is ready!"She turned to go back inside, When she once again heard her name being called, It was distant, she was being called from far away.

'Kagome? Please be you!' To her disapointment, she relized it was the voice of a man.

"Sango! Is that you?!" A red and white blur came running out of the forrest and stopped right in front of her.

"Oh my!....Inu..Inuyasha!" Sango said, shocked. .SLAP. Inuyasha caressed his beaten cheek.

"What was that for?!"He yelled.

"Where have you been!...It's been what three years!...How could you do this to us?...To KAGOME!?" She screamed at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh ok! PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOy! I will continue! If I get 3-5 reviews once again!

Thank you!

-Becca-


End file.
